Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front fender structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle with a front fender divided into two, namely, a forward fender and a backward fender.
Description of Related Art
The existing fender structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle with a front fender divided into two, namely, an upper fender and a lower fender, has been well known (for example, see JP Patent No. 4476720 and JP-A No. 2013-216234).
For the front fender, such a structure is employed that traveling air is introduced to a side of an engine while suppressing scatter of splashed water, mud or the like to the side of the engine.
In the structure employed in JP Patent No. 4476720 and JP-A No. 2013-216234, the engine is directly exposed to the traveling air since the upper fender and the lower fender are largely separated from each other in a vertical direction. Thereby, an engine of one's own vehicle gets splashed with the water, mud or the like splashed from a vehicle traveling in front of one's own vehicle. Also, since the water, mud or the like splashed from a front wheel of one's own vehicle is introduced to a side of the engine by the traveling air flowing between the upper fender and the lower fender, the engine and the periphery thereof get dirty.